


Roof Top Tag

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [10]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda of angst but not really like its also fluff i guess, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: "Gimme a kiss!""Only if you catch me!"





	Roof Top Tag

2018

Steph laughed as she raced Cass across the roofs of Gotham. It brought her back to the days when Steph was Spoiler and Cass was Batgirl.

Back before Steph faked died. And Bruce was thought to be dead but turned up alive thanks to Tim. And before Damian really died.

Steph stopped. "Hold up, Black Bat!" She yelled.

Cass stopped and ran back to her. "Tired?" 

Steph let out a laugh. "Not all of us are superhuman ya know." 

"But I'm not a meta." 

"I didn't say metahuman. You're like human-human but better." Steph poked Cass's shoulder.

"Can we resume our game?" 

"Wait a little longer." 

"Is there anything I can do to help you rest?" Cass asked. Back in the old days, Cass would just sit silently. But Steph liked Cass talking more.

Steph smirked. "You could give me a kiss." 

"Huh?" Cass looked at her. They had dated before everything. And Cass dated Harper for a little bit while Steph was dead and for a time when Bruce was dead. The pair had broken up while Cass was in Hong Kong.

“Gimme a kiss!” Steph giggled. She really was mostly joking. But God did she want to kiss Cass especially now that their costumes showed off their mouths. No mask would have to be pulled up.

Cass smirked at her and leaned it. Steph blushed. Was she really gonna kiss Steph? 

“Only if you can catch me!” Cass whispered.

Steph reached out but Cass was already gone. She smiled and took off after her.

Needless to say but she didn't catch Cass so she didn't get that kiss.


End file.
